Invasion Of The Autobots
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie meets some robots that are out of this world and gains new friends. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story by guestsupirse, who owns Cassie. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Invasion Of The Autobots**

The days started off like any other day for Cassie. She was spending some time to herself and cleaning off the dirt that she got from some bullies at school. She went to kick a can when she slipped and fell down into what looked like a truck resting stop.

"Funny…I don't remember a truck resting stop in this area?" Cassie thought. She looked around and the cars and vehicles were parked near each other, but the owners were nowhere to be found. She was getting a bit cold now that the sun was going down and it was slowly beginning to rain. She tried to just endure it but the rain began to beat down harder, causing her to get soaked. She tried to door to a black truck but it didn't budge.  
"Ok the door is locked…," Cassie said as she wiped the water from her face.

"Open the door…she needs help…," a deep voice said. This made Cassie turn around in surprise and fear.

"I thought you said we are to keep ourselves hidden," another voice responded.

"Well, she needs help so we need to make an exception," The same deep voice replied. But by the time the truck opened its door, Cassie was already nearer to the semi-truck. She didn't know which way to turn until the largest truck of all, a blue and red semi-truck, opened its door on its own. Cassie was petrified, but she climbed inside the truck and accidentally slammed the door. For a split second, it was almost as if she could hear someone grunt in discomfort. She shrugged it off and she tried to get warm, but she was definitely freaked out. The warm air felt good on her feet and arms, but she could also feel her temperature rising. She was almost about to go to sleep when she saw a car pull up from the street and the "car" began to change! She was freaking out at this point!

"Bumblebee! DON'T CHANGE YET!" The same deep voice bellowed out. But it was too late! The car changed into a yellow robot-like creature and it started to look inside of the semi-truck where Cassie was cowering. Cassie's voice was literally stuck in her throat as she began to stutter like crazy! She was so afraid and freaked out that she was stumbling over herself and then she tried to get out of the door, but it was locked!

"GET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cassie screamed as she kept pulling at the doorknob but it wasn't budging.

"Young one…do not panic. Please let go of my door knob," a deep voice cooed.

"PLEASE JUST LET ME OUT! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I will release you when you are calm, young one…," he responded in a matter of fact manner. Cassie was losing her sanity even more when all of the suddenly the yellow robot accidentally fell on top of the semi-truck because of the shallow mud.

"Oohmph! Mumblemee, met moff!" The baritone voice muttered as the truck tried to unwedge itself from under the yellow robot.

"So sorry, Sir! Please forgive me!" The yellow robot said as he quickly got to his feet. Somehow in the confusion, Cassie got her door open and she began to immediately take off running through the cold and rain. She looked over her shoulder just in enough time to see the large semi-truck change and start walking briskly after her.

"Autobots, after her!" He commanded as he began to gain on her. Cassie was running so hard that she felt like her feet would fall off at any moment! She hid behind a tree, not knowing that that would not do any good. The leader stopped and motioned for the others to stop too! He reached one hand behind the tree and gently rubbed her side, making her jump with surprise. She backed away and then he used his other hand to gently rub her other side, making her jump again. The Autobots chuckled lightly, amused that their leader was so gentle and almost "playful" with this human, even though she was too terrified to see it. After a few minutes, Cassie couldn't see his hands anymore.

"Phew…I guess he gave up…," she gasped out. "I guess I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed because at that moment, she saw both of the leader's hands come from around the tree and head towards her at once. He tried to grab her but once he got his fingers near her, she ducked and he got a handful of the tree instead. She heard a deep chuckle.

"Come now, little one…you can't run away from me forever," he chuckled as the other Autobots laughed lightly and got closer to see their fearless leader capture this young girl. Cassie turned and ran through the woods as fast as she could. After a few more moments of running, she heard nothing. She looked and saw that there was no one behind her. She didn't know what to do; it was so quiet, she almost felt like she imagined the whole thing. Cassie sighed out and began to walk towards town, but she had one problem. Which way was town?!

"Great…I'm lost," Cassie sighed as she sank down to her knees. She was so tired that she could barely move. She thought she was about to fall asleep when she heard a deep rumble coming from the distance. She turned and saw the semi-truck and the other cars behind it! She jumped up and began to run again, but it wasn't long before the vehicles made a circle around her and she was trapped. She was about to scream, but she smelled some kind of funny gas and after a few minutes, she was out cold. The semi-truck changed again and the leader came forward and gently picked her up and held her in his hand.

"Now, little one…what are we to do with you?" He smiled as he motioned for the Autobots to head back to their resting spot.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Oh…my head hurts…," Cassie said softly. She then began to slowly get up when she felt something gently rub her shoulders. She looked up and saw that the one called Bumblebee was once more looking down at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She panicked and then she managed to slide under the bed covers. The yellow robot chuckled and began to search the sheets for her, but it wasn't easy since there were so many.

"Come out of there, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. Where are you?" He called out as he kept looking for her. Cassie was so busy trying to avoid him that she didn't see his large yellow fingers behind her. She panicked when she felt him gently poke her in her back to get her attention. She turned just in time to see him wiggle his "eye brows" at her and then pick her up.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Now why would I do that when we haven't met yet?" He smiled as he placed her on his chest. She tried to steady herself when she accidentally slipped inside his chest plates. She was so scared that she began to cry as she held on to his wires.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA C'MON! LET GO OF THE WIRES!"

"Just get me out of here!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EASY…easy…just take my finger…come on…," he laughed out. Cassie gently took a hold of his finger and he lifted her to safety. He pinned her to his chest despite her struggling and took her where the others could see her.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" He chirped happily. The other Autobots smiled and went over to welcome the newcomer. Her eyes widened at all of the Autobots. For a moment, she sat in silence and shock until Bumblebee poked her gently.

"Don't be nervous…we're friendly," he winked. She smiled softly and introduced herself, trying to remain calm and polite. She then looked up and saw the biggest robot of all walk towards her. Bumblebee gently placed her on the ground but she took that moment to quickly hide behind his foot. The leader chuckled in amusement and knelt down towards her.

"There is no reason to fear. My name is Optimus Prime. I welcome you to our base," he smiled. Cassie slowly came out from behind Bumblebee's foot and smiled at him.

"H-Hello Sir. My name is Cassie. Cassie Carraba Hale, actually," she smiled. He gave her a friendly grin and began to show her around the base. Once she met the others and knew who they were, she was actually enjoying herself. They were letting her stay with them until they could take her home. She was almost to the rec room when she ran into something. She rubbed her head but saw that there was nothing in front of her.

"How did I run into something that's not even there?" She said, clearly confused.

"That's because something is there, young one," a friendly voice spoke. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw an Autobot become visible. He was handsome and a red color. Cassie jumped up and ran in between his legs in terror. That's all she needed; a ghost Autobot!

"Hold on! Don't run away!" He said as he tried to grab her. Cassie ran into Optimus' room and hid near his berth. She looked in terror as the door opened and closed on its own, signaling that someone invisible had entered the room.

"Where are you, young one? Do not hide from me," he spoke soothingly. She saw items being picked up and moved around, signaling that he was looking for her. She then felt strong fingers brushing against her. She squeaked and knew that she was trapped.

"Don't be afraid…my name is Mirage…," he then became visible and smiled at her. Cassie calmed down a bit and as his smile calmed her. Once they got a better introduction, Cassie laid her eyes on one of the most handsome Autobots she had ever seen: Tracks! He voice was not only proper, but he was one of the smoothest cars ever.

"Hey kid...and who might you be?" He smiled.

"Cassie…," she grinned. He then knelt to her level and gave her a wink. She giggled and then held her face behind her hands because she felt like putty when it came to him.

"Now, now…don't be bashful. Let me see those pretty honey brown eyes of yours…," he cooed as he leaned in closer and nuzzled her face. Cassie could only giggle as Tracks kept nuzzling her and Optimus Prime and the others came in and saw the cute moment.

"Can she stay Optimus? I will drive her home later…," Tracks smiled.

"Of course. Cassie…you may stay for as long as you wish; it appears the others and Tracks have become quite attached to you and so have I!" Optimus smiled and the other Autobots cheered them on.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it! I love Tracks! He is one of my favorites!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in first chapter and Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen.**

* * *

 **Invasion Of The Autobots  
Chapter II**

Tracks was busy showing Cassie and Kristen around when he decided to take them on a tour through Perceptor's lab. It was a beautiful place and the girls could only stare in shock.

"Don't look so surprised ladies! You should know that someone such as myself always has connections," Tracks chuckled. "But be sure not to touch anything!"

"We promise, Tracks!" Kristen smiled.

"I won't touch anything, but I can't promise for this one," Cassie chuckled as she poked Kristen.

"Cassie!" Kristen giggled as she began poking Cassie back, making her laugh. Tracks could only smile as he saw the two girls kidding around.

But their happiness would soon end.

At that very moment, Kristen and Cassie both bumped into a table and knocked over a vile of liquid. Tracks' optics widened in horror as he saw the liquid begin to bubble!

"Cassie! Kristen! Move!" He bellowed as he ran and covered him with his own body. They heard Tracks grunt in pain and then they blacked out.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

"Come on, ladies…wake up," a gentle voice spoke. The girls felt someone gently running their hands through their hair and stroking them. "Come on…wake up, young ones."

Kristen was the first to open her eyes and she gasped. Her gasp of horror woke up Cassie. Cassie shook her head and then her eyes widened in shock. She now knew why Kristen was surprised! Tracks had them on his lap, but he was no longer an Autobot: he was a human!

"What is wrong, ladies? What's…," he then got a look at himself in a nearby broken mirror. "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! I'M HUMAN!"

"Tracks has been turned into a human!" Cassie panicked. At that moment, Perceptor walked in.

"Wonderful; now we not only have a mess, but we have a humanized Autobot!" He said in frustration.

"We're sorry, Perceptor!"

"You both need to leave before you get hurt," he said quickly. But then he noticed that both girls looked sad and miserable. But before he could stop them, they ran out.

"Oh no…," he groaned.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

"Well, it will wear off eventually, but you have to wait," Perceptor deduced.

"Great, just great!" Tracks mumbled.

"Look on the bright side! At least no one was hurt," Optimus added as he walked in. "But I must admit, I think it's strange that both Cassie and Kristen were in such a hurry to leave."

"Leave?! They left?! When?!"

"After they helped clean up the lab, they left," Bumblebee added.

"What?! No…we need to bring them back!" Perceptor said as he and Tracks headed towards the door.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because those two sweethearts feel terrible about changing me and now they left early because they feel so bad," Tracks said.

"Come on…let's go find them!" Perceptor said. Meanwhile, the girls were running to Kristen's house. Once inside, they sat on Kristen's bed. Both girls felt terrible.

"Cassie…it was an accident," Kristen said softly.

"Yes, but I started the game. Otherwise none of that would have happened," she said sadly.

Before Kristen could answer, they heard a knock at the door. Kristen went down and answered it and saw Tracks smiling at her. Even as a human, he was taller than the door and he was still handsome. He still had his reddish skin, white hair, and his glowing blue eyes. The only difference was that he was in a human form. Kristen also saw Perceptor was behind him smiling and kneeling down because he was still an Autobot.

"Oh no…," Kristen panicked. She then turned around and ran back upstairs.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't run away!" Tracks called as he ran after her. He chased her up the stairs and he saw her run into a room. When he tried the door, it was locked and he could hear the girls whimpering.

"Come now, I am not here to scold you. Let me in ladies," he cooed softly. At that moment, the girls gasped in shock as Perceptor looked in their window and gently lifted up the window so he could put his hand in there to gently capture them. They squealed in shock and tried to avoid his hands.

"Now come here you two, I don't bite. There is no reason to fear," Perceptor said softly. "We came to bring you all back to Autobot headquarters."

"No way! After all the trouble I caused," Cassie said sadly.

"You mean the trouble _we_ caused," Kristen said softly.

"Oh come now, I hate being left out of the conversation! Let me in so we can talk you two," Tracks called from the other side of the door.

"Tracks, it would be better if you all just went back!"

"Not without you two and if you won't come out, then I will come in," he said as they saw the locks breaking.

"Tracks, ok, ok! I will let you in," Kristen called as she let the eager Autobot in. When he came inside, he grabbed her and pulled her into a gentle hug and then he grabbed Cassie and hugged her too. He sat on the bed with both girls in his arms.

"Alright you two, settle down, it was an accident. We are not angry; now will you agree to come back with us?" He smiled as he nuzzled them gently.

"Well…uh…"

"Alright, you need some convincing," he said as he tossed them into Perceptor's hand. He then climbed out the window. Once the girls were placed gently on the grass, Tracks knelt down and began to tickle Cassie as Perceptor tickled Kristen.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCKS! OK!"

"Will you come back with us?" Tracks smiled.

"PERHERHERHEHERCEPTOR! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO!"

"We must make sure you both are cheered up," Perceptor smiled.

"WE ARE!" The girls laughed. Finally, they let them go and Tracks slowly changed back to his Autobot form.

"Ah! Much better!" He smiled as he picked the girls up. "Now come on you two, I have a bag of popcorn and a movie calling our names."

"Perceptor, will you join us?" Kristen winked.

"Why not," he smiled.

Later on, they all cuddled up in front of the TV, happy that there was nothing stronger than their friendship.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
